


Best Friend

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Anon request (From Tumblr): Hi! I was wondering if I could request something really angsty with Spencer? And if you feel comfortable with it, could you make their pairing platonic, but they are super close? Maybe there is a case and something happens to the reader? Thank you!Warnings: Brief mentions of abuse.





	Best Friend

For the past few weeks the team had been working on a local case and a pretty gruesome one at that. Women had been taken from their homes, they were being tortured for days and being tossed onto the side of the road like trash once the unsub had finished his having his “fun” with them. 

You weren’t apart of the BAU, but you heard the ins and outs of the case from your best friend, Spencer, There were plenty of nights where he ended up on your couch upset and frustrated that hardly any progress was being made with the case. 

Tonight was proving to be one of the hardest nights for him.

“Spencer, You’re doing everything you can.” You said rubbing his arm. “It’s not up to you to solve everything.” He looked up at you as he out a sigh. “But usually it is me solving things, even it it’s the littlest of things that help us getting closer to catching the unsub.”

“You’re doing your best.” You noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the way he was playing with his hands. He was jittery. Which caused you to start to worry. “When was the last time you actually slept?” 

“I-I uh I don’t know. Maybe a week ago? Why?” He asked you confusion filling his voice.

“I may not be a profiler Spence, but I am your best friend and I can when you haven’t slept.” Letting out a soft laugh you continued. “There are dark circles under your eyes and you’re jittery which tells me you’ve been living off of only coffee for the last week. You need to sleep.” 

Spencer smiled sheepishly.

“Stay here tonight. You can stay in bed with me and I’ll read to you until you fall asleep.” 

“You’d do that for me?” He said almost sounding surprised.

“Of course silly. You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.” You smiled at him grabbing his hands taking him towards your bedroom.

For the first time in a week Spencer fell asleep easily. You woke up early that morning to make him breakfast before he had to go to work. Before he left Spencer gave you a big hug thanking you again for everything. 

After hours of staring at pictures of the victims something dawned on Spencer. All of the victims look like you, the same hair color, the same length, the same eye color, the same everything. He noticed something else strange all the victims lived within a ten mile radius of your house. He immediately springs into action getting the team and dialing your number.

“Please pick up. Please pick up.” Spencer mumbled as he paced around the room. It goes straight to voicemail and that’s when the panic sets in. 

Hotch sends Morgan and Spencer to your house they find it completely ruined. You had put up a fight. “N-No, This isn’t happening.” Spencer starts muttering to himself. “Hey Kid, It’s alright we’re going to find her.” Morgan said putting his hands on Spencer’s shoulders. Spencer couldn’t respond he was numb with fear thinking of what could be happening to you right now and what will happen if they don’t find you in time. 

Whoever took you obviously wasn’t smart enough to turn off your phone. Garcia was able to track it to a warehouse that was about twenty miles out of the city. The team was sent out to you. Spencer was sat in the back seating wondering they would be able to get to you in time. 

Your wrists and ankles were bound together. You were hanging from a chain that seemed to be coming down from the ceiling. You had small cuts on your face with some fresh bruises starting to form.

“Just let me go!” You shouted trying to break free of the chain. “What do you want from me?” 

The man turns around and moves in front of you removing his mask for the first time since you got to the warehouse. Immediately chills run down your spine and panic fills your face. In front of you is your ex boyfriend from college. The two of you didn’t date for long, but in the short time you did date you had been abused and verbally, physically, and mentally. You had gotten a restraining order against him which had been working for years, but apparently he didn’t care anymore. 

“I want to be with you forever.” He said as he pressed a knife to your neck. “And it’s going to happen. We’re leaving tonight.”

“I’m not going-” You started to shout back, but you were cut off by Spencer and the rest of team storming into the warehouse. 

“Spence.” You mumbled your eyes lighting up realizing that you’ve been saved. 

“Daniel Turner, It’s over. You’re done. Drop the knife.” Spencer shouted.

Daniel looks at you then at Spencer and back at you. 

“I say when we’re done.” He said as he shoved the knife into your stomach twisting it. You let out a high pitched scream as everyone fired their guns at Daniel. 

Spencer ran over to trying to get you to keep your eyes open as Morgan and Hotch worked on trying to get you down from the chain.

“H-Hey stay with me. Y/N, Look at me.” Spencer said rantically. You tried to keep your eyes open, but you started to shut down.

“S-Spencer, It’s okay. J-Just let me go. You got him.” You muttered out as your eyes shut. 

You’re woken up by the sounds of machines and voices all around you. Realizing someone is holding your hand you turn your head slightly to see Spencer asleep in the chair next to your bed. You squeezed his hand softly which caused him to wake up instantly. 

“Y/N! You’re awake, You’re okay.” He said huge smile spread across his face.

You smiled right back at him mumbling a quiet “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’d do anything for you. You’re my best friend.” 

Tears fill your eyes and he wiped them away. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” He said diving into his messenger bag pulling out your favorite book. You nodded. As he began to read a permanent smile spread across your face. Slowly you drifted off to sleep after a little while feeling safe knowing you had the best friend in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all couldn't tell already, I'm reid-effect from Tumblr, I'm going to be sharing everything from there onto here. :)


End file.
